one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Vs. Lloyd Irving
Isaac Vs. Lloyd Irivng is Episode 23 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In the episode, we see Isaac from Golden Sun fight Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia. Description It's a JRPG battle! Two heroes from RPGs made in Japan go head to head in an epic battle! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Weyard Forest Isaac was travelling through the forest when he spotted Lloyd in the distance. "Are you lost?" Isaac asked as he approached him. "You could say that," Lloyd replied. "I got separated from my friends and I'm looking for them." Isaac noticed his swords. "Are you an adventurer too?" Lloyd turned to face him. "I am. And what do you mean by too? Are you implying you are one as well?" Isaac nodded. "I'll help you look for your friends!" "Fine by me," Lloyd said as he drew his swords, "but first, let's have a little battle. I want to see how strong you are!" Isaac drew his sword as well. "Alright, then lets go!" CAN YOU HANDLE WHAT LIES AHEAD? FIGHT! The two ran at each other and swung their swords. The swords clashed and did no damage. Both combatants got into a swordfight, trying again an again to hit each other when Lloyd decided to end the struggle. He used Sonic Thrust to knock Isaac backwards and then began to attack him with slashes from his swords before knocking him back with a shoulder barge. Isaac regained his footing and began to use his special abilities as well. He used Growth Psynergy and some thorny vines sprouted from beneath Lloyd's feet and wrapped themselves around him, immobilizing him. Isaac then moved forward and hit Lloyd with a sword slash combo. His final slash sent Lloyd flying backwards and causing him to roll along the ground. Lloyd quickly got back to his feet and used Demon Fang to sent a small mana blast along the ground at Isaac. Isaac jumped over it as he ran at Lloyd and attempted to land another attack but Lloyd used Tiger Blade to knock him in the air. He then performed a midair combo and then kicked Isaac, sending him flying through the air. Isaac landed on his back and jumped up. He saw Lloyd heading towards him from above, trying to land a midair attack. Isaac manged to block this in time and countered with a couple of sword slashes before casting Move to summon a giant hand to push Lloyd backwards. He then cast Spire to summon a giant spire and threw it at Lloyd. The impact sent Lloyd flying quite a distance so Isaac ran to keep up with him. Lloyd slammed into a tree an got up only to see Isaac running at him. They both attempted to attack each other but only ended up clashing swords again. Lloyd then quickly used Sword Rain to strike Isaac with a flurry of rapid slashes. The final slash knocked Isaac to the ground. Isaac skidded back a little and slowly got to his feet. Lloyd had reached him and tried to attack him but Isaac managed to block in the nick of time. He then kicked Lloyd back and unleashed the Venus Djinn Flint to strike a hard blow on Lloyd. Lloyd was knocked to the ground. He had taken too much damage and didn't have the strength to get back up. K.O.! Isaac helped Lloyd back up. "I guess I overestimated you," Lloyd said. "Don't get worked up over it," Isaac replied. "You are pretty good fighter yourself!" They both chuckled. "Now, let's go find your friends!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ISAAC! (Cue Theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees